Master and Padawan Shapeshifters
by Gray Jedi 4000
Summary: Anakin's got a new Padawan. But why does she have that smug look on her face?
**Hello. I know, I've already got a bunch of stories I'm working on, but this just popped into my head and I HAD to turn it into a story! Anyhoo, I don't own Star Wars and I modified some parts of the movie to fit my sense of how things work. Now, please give a round of applause to... AHSOKA THE CAT!**

 **Side note: I decided this will be something of a oneshot. The other chapters will be little Shapeshifter brother/sister scenarios between Anakin and Ahsoka.**

"Ah, there's our supply ship now."

"Finally."

The two Jedi looked up to see a dark carrier ship land a few hundred yards away. Its back door opened and out stepped a female Togruta. She couldn't have been more than 11, but she had a sly, foxy, and rather catlike expression on her face.

"They brought a _Padawan learner_ onto a _battlefield?_ "

"Anakin, don't get so mad. She's here for a reason, I'm sure."

"Oh, yes, and that reason is because she has a death wish."

The female Togruta walked toward them. "Which one of you is Master Skywalker?"

Anakin said, rather slowly, "Me. Why?"

"Congratulations, Skyguy. You have a new Padawan."

"WHAT?"

"You heard me."

"But-but-I didn't even sign up for one!"

"Ah, yes. I'll let Master Kenobi explain that one."

Obi-Wan spoke up. "Forgive me. We haven't formally introduced ourselves! I am Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Silence.

Obi-Wan cleared his throat.

"Fine," Anakin muttered under his breath. "I am Jedi Knight Skywalker, and you'll find I usually don't have time for padawans."

"Oh, you'll have time for me. I'll make sure of that."

)O0o0O(

"So, what's the plan?"

Anakin thought for a moment. He and his new padawan, who's name was Ahsoka, were on a balcony overlooking the battlefield. He decided to be straight with his new apprentice. "Sneak in and destroy the shield generator."

"To do that, we'd either have to fight our way through the droids, which would take too long and get us both killed, or sneak past them. To do _that,_ you'd have to hide, but there aren't any hiding places..." Ahsoka looked back at her master. They had the same idea at the same time.

)O0o0O(

"Next time, remind me that if we have the same idea at the same time, it's going to be stupid."

"Shush! They'll hear us!"

Ahsoka and Anakin were hiding under a box, waiting for the droid battalion to pass by. Once the droids were past them, they would be able to get to the shield generator. Finally- _finally-_ they sensed the droids behind them. Slowly, ever so slowly, they crawled forward.

"My back aches. I wish I could turn into a cat. Or something."

"Be my guest."

There was silence for a little bit, than a purr. Anakin looked over.

Right where his Padawan should have been, there was an orange tabby kitten.

"Ok, I didn't mean _literally_!"

The little kitten looked at him with adorable big eyes.

"...oh, alright. But I get to turn into a wolf."

The little orange kitten seemed to laugh, which Anakin took as a _Go right ahead._ He smirked, closed his eyes, and concentrated on that warm, melty feeling he got whenever he Shifted. Pretty soon it had filled him, and when he opened his eyes again, he was a sleek, black wolf.

Oh, that felt _good._

"Mrow?" As he always could when he was in animal form, he understood her. _You can actually do that?_

 _I'll explain later, Snips. Right now, we have work to do._

)O0o0O(

Both master and Padawan had gone back to human, dealing with two droidekas. Soon they had reached the site of the shield generator.

"Wait." Anakin had spotted small antennas poking out of the ground with blinking red spheres.

Ahsoka nodded. "Triggers. We'll have to go in animal form."

"It'll be risky, but I see your point. Let's go." Both Ahsoka and Anakin shapeshifted into cats. Anakin's fur was black and a little patchy, like a tomcat. He had a small scar over one eye.

They slowly picked their way through the maze of bendable metal sticks, taking care not to brush any of them. Neither wanted to see the result, seeing as it was the Separatists they were dealing with. They got to the shield generator without incident. Thankfully.

Both turned back to human. Ahsoka walked over and placed the bomb.

"Okay, we have a problem."

"What is it, Snips?"

"When I blow this bomb, we'll be in range of the explosion, and so will the triggers. I would turn into a bird and set it off, but I need to be human to access the bomb controls."

"I have an idea."

"Tell me."

"I turn into a giant eagle, lift you up, then you set off the bombs from up there."

"That doesn't take care of the triggers."

"I know. We'll deal with that when the time comes."

Ahsoka considered it, then nodded. "Do it."

"Stand there. I'll do a running jump." Ahsoka nodded and turned to face the other way. Anakin went about 5 feet away. He ran and jumped. Midway through the jump, his form changed from human to giant eagle, catching Ahsoka in his talons. They lifted up, above the ground, and Ahsoka hit the detonator. A huge explosion took out the generator. Miraculously, none of the triggers were hit. The shield vaporized incredibly quickly, starting at the generator-or where it used to be-and picking up speed as it went out.

Ahsoka grinned. "Mission accomplished. Let's get back to base."

Anakin cawed. He beat his wings and lifted the Padawan high in the air. He released her from his talons. Midair, Ahsoka turned to an eagle, and the two flew off to report their success.


End file.
